


Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts

by unsungpoet



Series: Adventures in Wonderland [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Wonderland, Bullying, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Exile, F/F, Imprisonment, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/pseuds/unsungpoet
Summary: Yubin lived a crappy, mundane life until she tumbled down the metaphorical rabbit hole and ended up—quite literally—in Wonderland. Things only get more complicated when she lands in the grasp of the Queen of Hearts.This is the first installment of the Adventures in Wonderland series.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Adventures in Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> TW: bullying, physical violence/assault, verbal harrassment

Yubin saw stars. They danced across her vision momentarily as a stinging heat blossomed across her cheek. Her vision had just begun to clear when suddenly involuntary tears turned the world around her blurry, a yelp escaping her lips at the sharp pain at the back of her scalp.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to mind your own business, you mutt?” Yubin couldn’t see Yooa clearly through the tears in her eyes, but she could visualize the snarl on the older girl’s face. “I guess no one taught you manners either, huh?” There was another painful tug on Yubin’s hair and then she was released with a rough shove, stumbling back a step as she blinked to clear her vision. “Are you going to answer me or are you fucking mute?”

“As a matter of fact, no. Nobody taught me manners or to mind my own business.” Yubin straightened, adjusting her leather jacket and dusting herself off. “But that’s because I didn’t have anyone to teach me.” Content with the state of her outfit, Yubin offered Yooa a devilish grin. “What’s your excuse?”

“Why I oughtta-” Yooa was cut off by one of her posse members, Chaeyoung, beating her to the punch—literally. Yubin’s head snapped to the side as Chaeyoung’s fist made contact with the side of Yubin’s face.

“Watch your mouth, bitch,” Chaeyoung hissed. Yubin thumbed her lip, wincing at the way it stung, her thumb coming away crimson. And yet, all she did was chuckle, wiping the blood off on her jacket and running her tongue over the cut, ignoring the pain.

“Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?” Joy—Yooa’s other little minion—demanded. The disgusted look on her face only made Yubin laugh harder, and then she winced from the pain in her lip.

“Shit, you really are crazy,” Yooa said with a malicious smirk. “Is that something you’re born with or does a lack of parents do that to a person?”

The smile dropped from Yubin’s face immediately. Before any of the other girls could react, Yubin had clocked Yooa square in the jaw. The older girl, caught off guard, ended up falling back, hand clutching her face. Joy and Chaeyoung quickly got their bearings, running up on either side of Yubin and grabbing her arms to hold her back.

"You really are a fucking  _ bitch _ ," Yubin spat, struggling against Joy and Chaeyoung. "Is that something you're born with or does having shitty parents do that to a person?"

The wind left Yubin's lungs as Yooa—who had gotten up in the middle of Yubin speaking—delivered a merciless kick to Yubin's stomach. If Yooa wasn't angry before, she definitely was now. She gripped Yubin's chin harshly, forcing the girl to look up at her. Yooa paid absolutely no mind to Yubin's breathless wheezing, her lips curling in a nasty snarl.

"You're just asking for me to beat the living daylights out of you, mutt," Yooa growled.

"Go ahead," Yubin huffed as she caught her breath. She reveled in the fury on Yooa's face when she smiled tauntingly.

"I hate to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear," a voice suddenly rang out. Yooa turned around, releasing Yubin so she could find the source of the voice. A feline girl stood a few feet away, her purple ears perked and her tail twitching. Her golden eyes shone so brightly that they looked like lights, alight with curiosity. Yooa's eyebrows lifted and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What fucking anime girl are you supposed to be?" she sneered. Joy and Chaeyoung joined her snickering. The girl giggled, sharp teeth catching the light. But just as quickly the smile disappeared and a few long strides brought her face-to-face with Yooa.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a lot more than some stupid cosplay." Those sharp teeth were bared once more, this time in a frightening sort of grin. A finger that tapered off into a claw-like nail was lifted to tuck a strand of Yooa's hair behind her ear. "I’d advise you to choose your next move  _ very _ wisely."

“Fuck off, furry.” Yooa stepped forward, her hands coming up to shove the girl away. Instead, however, Yooa’s hands met air and she stumbled into a cloud of purple smoke. “What the hell?”

“I don’t think you chose very well,” the cat-girl’s voice rang out. But as the smoke cleared to reveal Yooa looking around in confusion, it was clear that the strange girl was nowhere to be seen. There was a beat of silence where everyone was on high alert. Even Yubin held her breath, her eyes bouncing back and forth nervously. And then all hell broke loose.

Yubin barely registered Yooa flying through the air before she felt Joy being torn off of her arm by the strength of the impact. Yubin stumbled back several steps, staring wide-eyed at where Yooa and Joy were now sprawled in a groaning heap on the floor. Despite the shock, Yubin still noticed the moment that Chaeyoung released her other arm. She took a step around Yubin towards Yooa and Joy, only for her exclamation of concern to become a strangled yelp of fear. Yubin spun around at the sound to see Chaeyoung dangling several inches off of the ground, the feline girl’s hand curled around Chaeyoung’s throat. Panicked wheezing was met with intense molten gold eyes, head tilted, cat ears shifting.

“You’re one of those mindless subordinate types, aren’t you?” the girl asked with a disinterested downturn of lips. She seemed completely unbothered by the way that Chaeyeong was clawing at her hand. “I loathe your kind.” And then Chaeyoung was flying through the air too, colliding with Yooa and Joy, who had just barely managed to get to their feet before being knocked down like bowling pins once more.

Yubin hated the chilling fear that trickled down her spine when she turned back to find golden eyes trained expectantly on her. She took an involuntary step back when the cat-girl leaned forward, sniffing the air.

“Are you really some sort of dog? You don’t smell like one.” the girl wondered aloud. Her ears tilted forward curiously in a way that would have been cute in different circumstances.

“W-What?” Yubin stammered out. The girl straightened, hands clasped behind her back, head cocked with continued confusion.

“That girl kept calling you a mutt. I thought you might be a hybrid.” There was something in her eyes when she said, “Like me.”

“Well… I mean… honestly I don’t even know what I am so for all I know I  _ could be  _ a hybrid. Though, not  _ quite _ like you.” Yubin’s eyes flitted from the girl’s ears to her swishing tail and back to her bright eyes. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice even when she spoke, despite the pounding of her heart.

“If you’re not a hybrid, then what makes you a mutt?” the girl questioned.

“I’m an orphan,” Yubin answered, unsure what possessed her to be so blatantly honest. “Yooa got tired of calling me a stray. Mutt was more to her liking. More… derogatory, I guess.”

The girl’s eyes wandered to where Yooa, Joy, and Chaeyoung now seemed to be unconscious and Yubin’s eyes followed. Canines were bared in a grimace and another shot of fear rolled down Yubin’s spine when the golden eyes panned back to her. The girl tilted her head at Yubin again. “Come. Let’s talk somewhere else.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Yubin’s jaw dropped at the authoritative edge to the girl’s voice. It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Golden eyes bore into her as a firm hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Come.” And Yubin was left with no choice but to follow where she was being dragged.

♘♘♘

“So, was that a drug deal gone wrong or did you manage to piss off some mobster’s daughters or what?” the feline girl asked as they walked. Her hand was still curled around Yubin’s wrist as if worried that Yubin would flee otherwise. She probably would, though a part of her was curious to see where they’d end up. She usually knew the city like the back of her hand but right now she had no idea where they were headed.

“I know I wear leather and frown a lot, but I’m not some sort of thug,” Yubin replied indignantly. The cat-girl giggled and Yubin found herself thinking about how oddly the light, airy sound paired with the intimidating appearance of razor sharp incisors.

“Well that’s a relief. You’re awfully scrawny and weak to be a thug.”

“What are you talking about, you’re like the same size as me!”

“Sweetheart, there’s a difference between  _ scrawny _ —” A claw-like finger pointed to Yubin. “—and  _ lithe _ .” There was a sultry edge to the girl’s voice as she said the last word, her hand motioning towards her body. “Besides, size isn’t always indicative of strength. Though you lack both.”

“Okay, that’s it. I don’t have to listen to this.” Yubin tugged on her arm in annoyance, tired of the girl’s condescending banter. She wasn’t sure this was any better than dealing with Yooa and her minions and decided she’d actually rather go back. To her dismay, however, she found the girl’s grip to be vice-like, much stronger than she expected.

“Like I said. You lack strength,” the girl said, but this time there was a slightly less playful undertone to her voice.

“Let go of me,” Yubin ordered through her teeth, swallowing the tendril of fear that had wrapped around her throat.

“But we haven’t finished conversing.” The girl tilted her head in feigned disappointment, which was somehow a more terrifying expression than if she had snarled. “You haven’t even answered my question yet.”

“What question?” Yubin’s heart was pounding, much as it had been when the girl first appeared. She decided she would play along for now until she could figure out how to get away.

“How did you end up fighting with those girls?” The girl relaxed as quickly as she had tensed, her voice lightening back to a conversational tone, her grip on Yubin loosening significantly. Yubin suppressed a shiver.

“I got them suspended from school for beating a kid up. I guess their parents didn’t take it well and naturally I just  _ had _ to run into them in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Yubin shrugged. She had forgotten about the nick in her lip but speaking of Yooa brought the dull sting back to her attention. Absentmindedly, she ran her tongue over the smarting cut.

“They were upset you got them time off from school?” The girl scrunched her nose. “I will never understand the logic of this dimension.”

“You say that like you’re not from here,” Yubin teased but there was an odd feeling building in her chest.

“Oh, please. You've already figured that much out, at least, haven’t you? After all, how many people like me have you seen walking around?” The girl raised her eyebrows at Yubin when she said nothing.

“Speaking of people like you, what… what  _ are _ you anyway?  _ Who _ are you?” Yubin finally asked slowly.

“My name is Bora. I’m pretty sure we already went over the whole hybrid part.” Yubin felt Bora’s tail brush against her hand as emphasis.

"Right, but you're not just part cat, are you? There's more to it. Earlier, with Yooa, you disappeared into thin air. It was like… like—"

"Like magic? That's precisely right. From what I understand, not much magic is left in  _ this _ world, but in  _ my  _ world, it's rather abundant—if you know where to look."

"Your world?"

"Mhmm. Wonderland. It's on a different plane of existence from this one, a much more  _ exciting _ plane."

"Do you realize you sound…?"

"Go ahead. Say it. I know you're thinking it."

"Insane. You sound insane." Bora laughed brightly as if the word held some kind of comical meaning to her.

"I knew it," she chuckled. "By the logic of this dimension, I suppose I am insane. Even by Wonderlandian standards, I guess I'm a bit off." She grinned widely and Yubin felt like she was looking at a lion smiling at its prey. "Crazy is a little more fun, don't you think?"

"Depends who's asking," Yubin replied carefully. Bora's eyes bore into Yubin thoughtfully.

"I think my friend Siyeon would like you."

"Uh, I'm sure she would but I should really get going." Yubin hadn't even noticed when they'd stopped walking and now looked around in confusion. She didn't recognize the park they were in or the pond they stood in front of. She didn't recognize any of the buildings she could see beyond the edges of the park's sprawling green. The sudden realization hit her that she didn't know where she'd go even if she got her bearings.

"You could always come back with me," Bora offered and for a moment Yubin couldn't decide if she'd accidentally spoken aloud or if Bora could read her mind. When Yubin didn't answer, Bora added, "What have you got to lose?"

_ Nothing _ , Yubin thought bitterly. There was nothing for her here anyway. No friends, no family. There was nothing keeping her here. Maybe going somewhere new was exactly what she needed. Or maybe she should be admitted into a psychiatric hospital for even entertaining the idea that other dimensions existed and could be travelled to, but that concern was buried under the spark of hope that accompanied thoughts of escape.

"What do you say?" Bora prodded after a moment too long of silence. Yubin shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

"Perfect." And before Yubin could regret her decision, she was shoved forward and tumbled right into the pond. The water was deeper than she thought and she felt her lungs begin to burn as she struggled to surface. Just as she was starting to see stars dance across her vision, a hand latched onto her jacket and hauled her out of the water. She collapsed onto the grass, sputtering and coughing, her chest heaving as she tried to regain the oxygen she'd lost. "What the hell, Bora—"

Her voice abruptly stopped working when she looked up. She had been ready to yell at Bora for throwing her into the pond. What she wasn't ready for was to see a very different world than when she had entered the water. The sky was a pinkish-purple instead of bright blue, the grass a mixture of shades of blue and purple instead of green. Trees were scattered about, but they were matched in number by huge, multi-colored mushrooms and bushes dotted with star-speckled berries. Yubin stared in awe at the strange and colorful world, wondering vaguely if she'd lost her mind.

"Where are we?" she found herself whispering. A snicker drew her attention from her surroundings to Bora, who was standing over her. The feline girl looked amused by Yubin's reaction, a smirk on her face.

"We're in Wonderland."


End file.
